


Talk Geeky

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Talk Geeky

Claire walked in the rented beach house, phone between her ear and shoulder as she talked to Jody. “No.” She said again, sighing. “I am not on call for anything this weekend. This is the 4th time we’ve attempted to have a weekend, just the three of us.” She reminded her surrogate mother. “No work, no hunting, nothing but the three of us.”

“Good.” Jody sounded pleased, glad that for one weekend, she wouldn’t have to worry about her all but adopted daughter getting killed, bewitched, turned into a vampire, or whatever. “My three favorite girls staying safe keeps me sane.”

“You sure about that?” Claire chuckled lightly, teasing her.

She could picture Jody rolling her eyes. “You’re lucky you aren’t here. You’d be on dishes for that.” She teased back. “But, I’m gonna go. I think I just heard the Impala. Have fun, and relax. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” She smiled softly before hanging up and putting her phone in her back pocket.

Jess and Charlie came in soon after, carrying the rest of the bags. “Awe, I didn’t get to say hi to my favorite mother in law.” Charlie teased, kissing Claire’s cheek. “I’m glad we finally get this weekend.” She added.

“Me, too.” Jess grinned. “With our schedules, it’s hard to be free at the same time.” She noted, making her way towards the bedroom. “I’ll get this stuff put away, then I’ll make some lunch.”

At the prospect of Jess’s cooking, the girls grinned. “Oh, I can’t wait.” Claire noted. Out of the three of them, Jess was by far the best cook.

Charlie rushed after the blonde. “How about I do this, and you can start on whatever deliciousness you have planned in that beautiful mind of yours.” She looked hopeful.

Pecking Charlie’s nose, Jess handed her the bags. “I think I can agree to that.” She nodded. “Then, after lunch, I vote we all set up our laptops and game for a bit.”

“Oh, you sweet talker.” Charlie grinned before taking the things to the bedroom to put away.

With a chuckle, Jess made her way back towards the front of the house. “That was fast.” Claire noted, looking over the back of the couch.

“I’m making us all lunch while Charlie puts the stuff away. Then…we game.” Jess smiled, leaning over to kiss her softly. “Relax, I’ll let you know when it’s ready.”

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door, the three girls looked over, furrowing their brows. “Did you order pizza?” Jess asked, looking at Charlie, who shook her head. The three of them were around the dining room table, laptops set up for them to all play World of Warcraft together.

Claire pulled out her gun and made her way to the door before opening it. “Oh, come on!” She groaned. “How the hell did you two find us?” She asked, letting the two hunters in.

Dean smirked. “Your cellphones.” He pointed out. She shot him a look as she shut the door behind him. “Don’t worry, we won’t ruin your weekend. Just need to borrow Charlie for a few minutes.” He shrugged.

Jess looked over her shoulder and sighed. “Sam, couldn’t you reel him in?” She asked, not liking her girls weekend being ruined by her ex-fiance and his older brother.

He shrugged. “You know Dean.” He pointed out. She rolled her eyes and nodded, having known Dean for years. “Promise, we won’t be here long.” He assured her.

“Why do you need me, exactly?” Charlie asked, looking over to them. “Because we’ve established I’m not the hunter in the relationship with these babes.”

“Neither am I.” Jess pointed out, her eyes still on her screen. “And hurry up and help them, we’re nearing the dungeon.” She told her girls. “I can’t solo this one, I’ve tried.”

Sam furrowed his brows, walking over and peering at her screen. “Are you playing World of Warcraft?” He asked, glancing at her, confused. “You never seemed interested in games when we were together.”

Hearing Charlie giggle, he stood and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. “You really don’t wanna know.” She smirked. “Anyways, whatcha need. I got a dungeon to get to!” She said enthusiastically.

“We have this drive that we need her to get into.” Dean pulled it from his jacket pocket. “With her skills, it shouldn’t take that long.”

Charlie took it. “Lemme check this out. You can each have a beer while you wait.” She told them, walking back to her laptop and minimizing World of Warcraft. As she typed away, doing her thing, the boys went to the kitchen and grabbed themselves each a beer.

“So, how long have the three of you been together again?” Sam asked, taking a squig from his bottle as he sat down.

“Going on three years.” Claire told them happily.

“Three years next month.” Jess added, sitting back in her chair. “Alright, I’m at the entrance, so I’ll just work on my leather working in the meantime.” She rolled her shoulders.

“Leatherworking?” Dean asked, looking at her screen.

“Done.” Charlie smiled, handing the drive back to him. “Anything else?”

Dean’s eyebrows went up, impressed. “Wow. Quicker than usual.”

She shrugged. “It’s amazing how much of a drive one gets when there’s gaming with babes involved.” She chuckled. “You two show up again, though, I’ll make sure you take a swim in the ocean.” Charlie narrowed her eyes playfully at her friend.

He chuckled. “Can we finish our beer?”

The girls shared a look, shrugging. “You can stay the night in the spare room, and leave in the morning. We’ll be up all night gaming, anyway.” Jess spoke for the three of them. Neither Charlie nor Claire said a word against it, either.

“You sure?” Sam asked awkwardly. “I mean, this is supposed to be your little get away.”

“We’re good. We’ll be out here, gaming, and we’ll crash in the early morning.” Charlie explained. “We don’t always get a nice long gaming session in, so we really make the most of it when we can.” She told them. “So, you two have control of the television.” She motioned to the other room, pulling her game back up. “Okay, babes, let’s do this.”


End file.
